Beautiful Masterpiece
by Neuron Deficiency
Summary: Things get a little steamy between Jayce and Vi, then Ezreal and Caitlyn join in. (Special Appearances from Poopy and Orianna)


[7:25:39 AM] Olive: Blue lights swirl around as Jayce spawns into the rift, this time all gussied up in his white tux. Jayce had a date today with Vi in top lane that he was particularly looking forward to. He'd always viewed her from afar, and today was the day he finally grew a pair of cojones to ask her on a date. Traveling his way up top, he spotted Vi standing there, obviously not dressed for the occasion. He shrugged it off and continued up to her.  
"Hello there pretty lady", Jayce said in his most suave voice, "I've been looking forward to this for a while". Vi casual looked his way and with a small smirk said, "look hammer brains, you wanted the date, so we're doing things my way, got it?" "Sure," he said a little stunned, "what did you have in mind?" A small grin came across Vi's face. "Fight me, and don't hold back." Shocked at this, he charged his hammer and jumped onto Vi. However a minion in his path tripped him and he fell right into Vi's chest. Embarrassed he slowly looked up to see Vi blushing profusely at where he happened to land. "do you like them?" she whispered softly, for once unable to think of something to say. Taking his hand and slowly moving it upward he felt past her armor and corset and a small sigh came from her. "they are very nice" jayce said softly as well. "you know i've also had a little thing for you." she said pulling his face towards hers, "i've always admired the way you fight. it gets me all wet thinking about how amazing you are in the field." he felt his pants become a lot more uncomfortable than normal at this comment and she continued nonetheless. "i've always wondered if you are as ferocious in bed as you are in the field." She forced herself onto him with a hard kiss and a light tugging to his hair. He kissed back just as hard and took hold of her tiny but firm figure and pulled her to him. Still kissing, vi slowly lowered her hand down his body making Jayce shiver at her light touch. "Have you ever wondered about me?" she whispered into his ear, running her hand over his now massive erection. "every time i see you fight i wonder." Jayce started to remove his jacket and shirt as vi slowly kissed down his chest until she was kneeling in front of him. He shivers slightly as she started to undo his belt and pulled down his pants. "Are you ready?" vi asks, seductively looking up into his eyes. He nods and places a hand on her head for her to start. Slowly she puts her mouth around jayce's cock moving up and down slowly and steadily. He gasps a little at the way she moves. It's like she's done this before. Come off slowly she again seductively looks up and says, "mind if i call in a few people? I like a group with me. More fun for everyone." She winked at him, and he slowly began to nod his head, still shocked at what just happened. While they waited for her company to arrive, Vi laid down in the bushes with jayce, stroking him and whispering things into  
his ear. Soon after Caitlyn and Ezreal poked through from the river and started looking for them. Vi walked out and immediately Ezreal's jaw dropped and his pants soon became very uncomfortable. Vi's body was that of a perfect woman. Voluptuous breasts as well as curves that accentuated her figure. "You guys wanna join in the fun?" she said. "Oh, not this again Vi," Caitlyn said with a roll of her eyes, "however i have been a little deprived in that department for a while, so i will choose to join." as soon as she finished she grabbed ezreal and kissed him furiously. Blushing furiously, ezreal quickly stops and mumbles quietly "i appreciate the offer cait but…. but i want….. i want jayce" longingly they looked into each others eyes and had furious gay butt sex while vi and caitlyn fingered each other while watching very aroused by the gay sex. "OH MY GOD JAYCE YOU ARE GONNA MAKE MY BOOTY CUM" scream ezreal while jayce powerslammed him to the point where ezreal would need a new asshole. after they finished with the gay butt sex a huge orgy happened with dicks and vaginas flying everywhere and semen and pussy juices puddling all over the field of justice. suddenly the recording stops and poppy shouts in frustration, "GOD DAMN IT I WASNT FUCKING DONE RUBBING MY CLIT YOU METAL PIECE OF SHIT" and a robotic female voice could be heard saying "i am sorry master. i was only able to record this video file before my battery shu…" and that is how poppy furiously had intercourse with orianna resulting in a high repair bill from the league.


End file.
